Generally, components of an engine, such as a turbocharger, require lubrication for efficient operation thereof. The lubrication may be provided using a lubricant supplied by a lubrication system of the engine. One or more supply parameters of the lubricant, such as a pressure and a flow rate thereof, may have to be controlled accurately in order to effectively lubricate required portions of the turbocharger. Also, the supply parameters of the lubricant may change and may require active control based on change in working parameters of the turbocharger.
For example, during low engine speed, the turbocharger may require the lubricant supply at a low pressure and/or a low flow rate. Similarly, as the engine speed may increase, the turbocharger may require the lubricant supply at a higher pressure and/or a higher flow rate. Currently used systems require complex circuitry and components in order to actively control one or more components associated with the lubrication system, such as a valve, a lubrication pump, and so on, in order to maintain the required supply parameters of the lubricant. Such systems may add substantial cost and complexity to the existing system.
U.S. Patent Application Number 2005/0061289 describes a lubrication system for an internal combustion engine. The lubrication system includes a pressure regulator to optimize oil flow through an engine to increase engine efficiency. The lubrication system includes an engine driven oil pump connected to supply pressurized oil through a main oil feed to a main bearing gallery, a cam gallery and a hydraulically actuated device such as a cam phaser or switching valve lifters. A pressure regulator connected between the main oil feed and the galleries selectively restricts oil flow to the galleries to raise oil pressure supplied to the hydraulically actuated device. The increased oil pressure to the cam phaser allows the engine to use a smaller oil pump and thereby increase engine efficiency while providing for actuation of the cam phaser over the full engine speed range. The increased oil pressure to the switching lifters allows the engine to reduce valve lift or disable cylinders over the full engine speed range.